Problemas en Minas Tirith
by Weny
Summary: No siempre Arwen y Aragorn fueron una familia feliz. La monotonia del matrimonio les volvera locos? Como lo solucionaran?.Una historia basada en el libro, un tanto extraña pero esperemos que con final feliz.


**PROBLEMAS EN MINAS TIRITH**

_PERSONAJES_:  
Arwen  
Aragorn  
Eldarion - 20 años  
Ithiel - 18 años  
Almarian - 14 años  
Ainawen/Ainarian - 6 años

Faramir  
Eowyn  
Elboron - 22 años

Eomer  
Lothiriel  
Elfwine - 20 años

Elladan/Elrohir  
Celeborn  
Glorfindel

Y algunos mas que ya ire revelando

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_: Aqui otra vez contando peripecias extrañas, esque tengo muuuuuuuuucho tiempo libre. Esto se me ocurrio un dia que iba paseando por la calle en un dia de lluvia..¬¬ mentira, fue un dia que dije, Arwen y Ari siempre felices...ja, ja...no se lo creen ni ellos, tambien tenian que tener malos rollos no?  
Bueno dejad reviews plis!  
Muchos Besitos wapos y wapas!! Muchas thanks!

Gente no pienso actualizar si no hay reviews, por lo menos poned que no os gusta para que yo tranquilamente no me coma la cabeza pensando en como seguir.

OK?. Buenos muchas gracias igualmente

* * *

**Eldarion**

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, algo le habia caido en la cabeza, un líquido frio y transparente fluía por su pelo lleno de algo pegajoso...Se oían risas de fondo, risas de pequeñas niñas malvadas, corrían de un lado para otro despertando a todos.  
Rian corria también tras ellas, podía escuchar sus suplicas de que callaran para no despertar a sus hermanos y padres, pero ellas seguian riendo y haciendo el mismo caso que siempre, es decir, ninguno en absoluto.

"Hoy moriran a mis manos" pensó él levantandose de la cama "malditas niñas mimadas"

Enfadado se intentó quitar el agua con jabón que comenzaba a empapar su ropa de dormir, estaba cansado ya de estas tonterias, al principio tenian gracia pero habian cruzado la linea hacia unos dias.

Las gemelas, las hijas mas jóvenes de Arwen y Aragorn, habian puesto en sus botas pequeñas serpientes. Ademas del susto que paso, los reptiles le mordieron dejandole en cama con fiebre varios dias; menos mal que no eran demasiado venenosas.  
Esas niñas no sabian distinguir entre una serpiente y una babosa de rio.

Su madre habia estado cuidando de él, como hacía cuando era un niño, pero nunca les perdonaría el haberle dejado sin su Baile de Primavera ansiado...todos divirtiendose abajo, bebiendo vino, bailando y cantando, y el ahi: tumbado en la cama medio muerto por el dolor de sus pies y cansado de los platos de sopa caliente.

Lo peor de todo era que tenia que competir _con comillas_ por el amor de su madre, a él no le importaba compartirla con su padre y hermanas, pero sentia que cada día Aragorn estaba más celoso de su primogénito.

Tonterias extrañas que se le metían en la cabeza al Rey de Gondor, pero que provocaban una serie de fuertes enfados y cambios de humor en su madre que casi le agobiaba con ese tierno amor incondicional.

"Incondicional...ja...si no hace mas que pedirme cosas: hijo necesito un abrazo, hijo dame un beso, hijo tal, hijo cual..."  
Eldarion le daba vueltas en su cabeza, ser el mayor no le daba ningún beneficio, siempre cuidando de sus hermanas pequeñas...tantas mujeres acabarían volviendole loco.

- No hace ni caso, delante de todo el mundo va y me besa...que vergüenza, que pensaran los consejeros de mi padre...- Ahora hablaba solo mientras se metia en el baño caliente que Rian habia preparado para él - Mi madre no tiene vergüenza, que pena damos...

Ademas de todos los deberes, tareas, ejercicios, teorias y demás cosas que su padre y su tutor le ordenaban hacer: términos de economía, leer libros que tenían mas años que su madre, aprenderselos de memoria; y encima, despúes de todo ese esfuerzo enorme, no saber ni por asomo quien era el trigesimonoveno Rey de Gondor.

" y a mi que me importa??" Eldarion se hundió en el agua pensando ahogarse, pero salió en cuanto no pudo respirar...A lo mejor todo se solucionaba, le dejaban tranquilo y no le agobiaban.

---

Despúes de haberse vestido con un traje exquisito de color azul cobalto, salió a arreglarse más todavia si cabe, últimamente se sentía muy presumido...se peinó y repeinó hasta que le gustó el resultado. Finalmente salió a desyunar a la sala de desastres.  
Si, la Sala de desastres; antes era el comedor privado del Rey, donde hacían todas las comidas No oficiales, en familia. Ahora era la zona común donde todos discutían hasta de si el zumo de naranja era naranja o era color anaranjado...

"Por eso se llama naranja, porque es naranja...no anaranjado, qué es eso?" Seguía pensando el Heredero de Gondor, a este paso se transformaria en el Desgraciado Heredero de Gondor, o así lo veia su hermana Ithiel.  
Siempre asi de optimista.

- Buenos dís...- saludó a su familia; aunque sabia que decir buenos era decir demasiado, todos estaban sentados ya en la mesa redonda, él era el último hoy.

Con una sonrisa sardónica, se sentó entre su hermana Ithiel y su padre, su sitio habitual, nada habia cambiado. A decir verdad, no habia cambiado desde el nacimiento de Almarian.

- Que tal has dormido hijo mio? - Arwen le preguntó cariñosamente mientras se bebia el té.

- Ehm...Bue...- las gemelas le miraron con sus caritas redondas y sus ojos azules brillantes, no podia decirselo a su madre...Ellas lo sabían. Un arrumaco por aqui y otro por alla; y el corazón tiernito de su hermanito mayor se ablandaria. En verdad era igual que su padre, a Aragorn le pasaba lo mismo con Arwen.

Desgraciadamente eso también lo notaba él, los arrumacos de su padre y su madre..."en verdad no tienen vergüenza, que asco..."

Aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo, estos arrumacos se iban conviertiendo en besos; y los besos en abrazos; y los abrazos en: los niños miran!

- Si? - Arwen se impacientaba, habia dejado la taza en el platillo y le miraba fijamente, como leyendo sus pensamientos. Sus penetrantes ojos solo le ponían más nervioso. Se lo diría como venganza a las gemelas?, o se lo guardaría y dejaría que ellas le siguieran manipulando?. Por un momento maldijo a su familia, sobretodo a sus tios: Elladan y Elrohir, que habian metido esas ideas en la cabeza de las niñas

Eldarion se sentía explotar. tenia que decirselo y dejar de ocultar las travesuras de Ainawen y Ainarian. Salió un grito de su boca. Un grito horrible de desesperación que hizo que los demas se petrificaran en sus asientos.  
Aragorn dejó de untar la mermelada de melocotón en su tostada, Ithiel le miro con cara de asombro, como si no reconociera a su hermano; Almarian casi se atraganta con el pan, las gemelas se callaron mirando hacia sus platos y Arwen casi se asustó.

- DEJADME TRANQUILO!!!!!!!!!!! - Eldarion volvió a gritar, ahora algo con sentido. Se levantó tirando el vaso de agua que tenia en su sitio y salió de la sala hacia cualquier otro lugar del palacio. No queria estar alli.

Rian se quedo aún más sorprendida que sus propios padres, que despúes de la rápida salida del joven, continuaron comiendo como si no pasara nada, aun en silencio, un silencio rompedor que helaria la sangre a cualquiera, hacia daño; la mujer les observó un tiempo, algo desesperada por no saber que hacer pero olvidando el incidente también, recogió lo que habia sido derramado y lo limpió a conciencia...

Los reyes no miraron ni dijeron nada en absoluto, desayunaban muy tranquilos, sin llamar la atención a las niñas ni nada, simplemente en paz o no...?

* * *

_NOTAS FINALES_: hasta aqui el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, se que es un poco lioso pero esque los capitulos se van completando entre si y mas o menos podeis enteraos de algo...creo...jeje xD bueno chicas y chicos, acordaos de los reviews anda porfiiiiiiii!! Gracias adelantadas. 


End file.
